Mehr als nur ein Gefühl
by Dragonies
Summary: Sie ist hoffnunglos verliebt. Er hat eine Wette zu gewinnen. Was haben die beide vor? Wer bricht wem das Herz? Dies seht ihr nur hier: "Mehr als nur ein Gefühl[Weihnachten gibts Weihnacht´s Spezial!2 neue Kapitel,Outtakes,Songfic uvm.]
1. Prolog

So, ma wieda was Neues!  
  
Es ist eine seichte Lovestory mit schrecklichem Hintergrund.  
  
Habe diesmal nicht die Charakter angegeben bei diesem suchdingem, weil sonst wisst ihr ja um wem es sich hier handelt!  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen und reviewt bitte fleißig(so viele, bis mein Ego so sehr gestärkt ist, dass ich ein weiteres chappi hoch laden kann!)  
  
Hadde Becky  
  
Ps: Nix meins, Nix Kohle.  
  
**Prolog**  
  
_Ich liebte es, in deine Augen zu sehen.  
  
Ich liebte es, dich nahe bei mir zu fühlen.  
  
Ich liebte es, deinen Duft zu riechen.  
  
Ich liebte es, deine Haut zu spüren.  
  
Es kommt mir so vor, als wären Jahre vergangen.  
  
Doch ist es nicht so.  
  
Du hast mich erst vor ein paar Wochen verlassen.  
  
Hast eine tiefe Wunde hinterlassen.  
  
Doch brauche ich dich so sehr wie niemanden anderes!  
  
Komm zurück.  
  
Sofort!_  
  
'''##'''##'''##'''##'''##'''##'''##   
  
Diese Zeilen schrieb sie immer und immer wieder, doch war es ihr nicht bewusst.  
  
Müde legte sie das Pergament zur Seite und hörte verträumt einem Lied zu.  
  
Es war ihr Lied gewesen.  
  
Es wurde gespielt, als sie sich das erste Mal küssten.  
  
Es wurde gespielt, als sie sich ihre Liebe zueinander gestanden.  
  
Und es wurde gespielt, als er sie verließ.  
  
Langsam rollte eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
"Wieso?" fragte sie immer wieder in die Stille hinein.  
  
Langsam schloss sie die Augen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
....Be continued..... 


	2. Der Anfang ihrer kleinen,privaten Tragöd

Achja, hab vergessen zu sagen, dass diese Geschichte nichts mit dem fünftem Buch zu tun hat!  
  
**Kapitel 1. Der Anfang ihrer kleinen Tragödie.**  
  
Müde öffnete sie die Augen. Langsam drangen die Erinnerungen des letzten Abend auf sie zu. Und wieder verströmte sich das Gefühl vollkommen alleine zu sein.  
  
"Warum hat er mich verlassen?" fragte sie immer und immer wieder. Sie merkte nicht, wie jemand ihr lauschte.  
  
"Wer hat dich verlassen?" fragte jetzt Hermione und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Ginny hatte eine Klasse übersprungen und war jetzt im Fünferjahrgang zusammen mit Hermione, Lavender und Parvati.  
  
"Ach, Hermione. Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Du kannst dich doch noch an den Valentinsball dieses Jahres erinnern, oder?" fragte Ginny ihre beste Freundin.  
  
"Aber natürlich." antwortete Hermione.  
  
"Du weißt doch, da bin ich mit Ron zusammen gekommen." flüsterte sie aufgeregt, wie ein kleines Mädchen dass auf Weihnachten wartete.  
  
"Ja und da ist es halt passiert." sagte Ginny niedergeschlagen, als sie zurückdachte.  
  
"Was ist da passiert?" fragte Hermione leicht besorgt.  
  
"Also, das war so........  
  
################Erinnerung################  
  
_"Ginny, los komm! Harry wartet nicht ewig!" rief Hermione von der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
  
"Ja, ich komme ja schon!" rief Ginny zurück und blickte ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel. Ja, so konnte sie sich vor Harry blicken lassen. Schließlich hatte sie den halben Tag damit verbracht sich für Harry schick zu machen. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, als Harry sie als erste fragte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte.  
  
Sie hatte gedacht, Harry würde Cho Chang fragen, doch dies war nicht so. Langsam schritt sie mit Hermione die Treppe hinunter und bemerkte den Blick von jedem Jungen auf sich. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass sie ihr immer wieder hinterher schauten. Seit dem dritten Schuljahr an. Doch hatte sie nur Augen für Harry.  
  
"Ginny du siehst ... wow aus." brachte Harry nur heraus und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. Sie hakte sich ein und verlies zusammen mit Ron und Hermione den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie drängelten sich durch die verstopften Gänge und blieben dann vor der Tür zur Großen Halle stehen.  
  
"Na, Potter. Ein Mädchen gefunden, dass für Geld mit dir zum Ball geht?" fragte eine arrogante Stimme direkt hinter Ginny. Wütend drehte sie sich um und scheuerte dem blonden Jungen hinter ihr eine. Der hielt sich die Wange, die rot anlief und Ginny Handabdruck zeigte.  
  
"Halt die Klappe Malfoy. Harry hat es nicht nötig. Eher würde ich es dir zutrauen!" zischte Ginny und drehte sich um. Für sie war das Thema beendet. Draco Malfoy blickte sie wutentbrannt an und sinnte in Gedanken auf Rache.  
  
"Wow, Ginny. So hab dich noch nie erlebt!" sagte Ron und blickte seine Schwester staunend an......_  
  
################Erinnerung Ende################  
  
"Ja, daran kann ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern!" sagte Hermione lachend.  
  
"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Malfoy ausgesehen hat, als du dich einfach umgedreht hast und ihn einfach ignoriert hast. Das hat sonst noch keiner gebracht!" sagte Hermione noch heftiger lachend.  
  
"Na ja, jedenfalls war das erst der Anfang, von meiner kleinen Tragödie." sagte Ginny ernst und blickte Hermione so an, dass ihr das Lachen verging.  
  
....be continued..... 


	3. Und es wird schlimm

** Kapitel 2. Und es wird schlimm.**  
  
"Los, komm erzähl weiter! Mach es nicht so spannend. So schlimm kann es schon nicht sein!" sagte Hermione aufmunternd.  
  
"Ok, also.....  
  
################Erinnerung################  
  
_Und schon wurde die Tür geöffnet und sie wurden mit dem Strom in die Hallen geschoben. Harry fasste Ginny an die Hand, damit sie nicht auseinander getrieben wurden. Doch dies passierte dann doch und Ginny verlor Harry aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
  
"Na, Wiesel. Hat dich Potter sitzen lassen?" fragte eine eisige Stimme, nachdem Ginny sich erschöpft hingesetzt hatte. Sie hatte überall gesucht, doch fand sie Harry nicht mehr. Langsam kam ihr auch der Gedanke, dass Harry das auch nicht wollte.  
  
"Na, Frettchen. Hat dich Parkinson sitzen lassen?" fragte Ginny im selben Ton zurück.  
  
"Wie hast du mich genannt?" fragte Malfoy zurück. Er blickte Ginny wutentbrannt an.  
  
"Frettchen." sagte Ginny ohne aufzublicken. Sie blickte interessiert ihre Fingernägel an und war anscheinend sehr beschäftigt damit sie sauber zu machen.  
  
"Malfoy, du langweilst mich. Hast du nicht irgendwas interessantes zu sagen?" redete Ginny weiter.  
  
"Ja." antwortete dieser nur und blickte auf einen bestimmten Fleck der Tanzfläche.  
  
"Und was?" fragte Ginny und unterdrückte nur schwer ein gespieltes Gähnen.  
  
"Potter tanzt mit einem Mädchen." sagte Malfoy triumphierend lächelnd.  
  
"Was? Das kann nicht sein." sagte Ginny und lächelte vor sich hin.  
  
"Anscheinend doch. Guck doch selber." sagte Malfoy. Sie sprang auf und blickte in die Richtung in die Malfoy zeigte. Und sah das, was sie nicht sehen wollte.  
  
"Nein, nein..." flüsterte Ginny und sah sich um nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Sie drehte sich um und rannte auf den Ausgang der Großen Halle zu. Doch wurde sie von einer starken Hand festgehalten. Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah das Malfoy sie festhielt.  
  
"Was?" fragte sie bissig. Er blickte sie nur an zog sie hinter sich her.  
  
"Hey, wohin bringst du mich?" rief Ginny aufgebracht.  
  
"Wirst du sehen." sagte Malfoy und zog Ginny weiter Richtung Terrasse._  
  
################Erinnerung Ende################  
  
Hermione hielt den Atem an. Entgeistert blickte sie Ginny an.  
  
"Ich dachte du wusstest davon, dass Harry mit Cho tanzt." sagte Hermione irritiert. Ginny lachte trocken.  
  
"Was meinst du, wieso ich die ganze Zeit, seit dem Ball, nicht mehr mit Harry rede?" fragte Ginny.  
  
"Oh, tut mir Leid. Und ich hab die ganze Zeit nichts gemerkt." sagte Hermione betrübt.  
  
"Nein, das macht nichts! Du kannst nichts dafür." sagte Ginny und setzte sich neben Hermione auf das Bett. Diese schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak.  
  
"Mist, wir müssen zum Unterricht! Snape wird rasen vor Wut, wenn wir zu spät kommen." rief Hermione und sprang auf, um ins Bad zu rennen und sich fertig zu machen. Ginny folgte ihr.  
  
"Ich erzähle dann heute Mittag weiter, OK?" fragte Ginny.  
  
"Ja, klar." antwortete Hermione und putzte ihre Zähne weiter.  
  
....be continued.... 


	4. Es wird noch schlimmer Für beide

** Kapitel 3. Es wird noch schlimmer. Für beide.**  
  
"Entschuldigung Professor Snape, dass wir zu spät gekommen sind." sagte Ginny schüchtern, als sie in den Zaubertrankunterricht platzten und somit Prof. Snape unterbrachen.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger gibt es ein Grund für ihr zu spät kommen?" fragte Snape leicht erzürnt. Dieses Mal meldete sich Hermione zu Wort.  
  
"Nein, nur dass wir getrödelt haben und uns hiermit Entschuldigen." sagte Hermione und blickte Snape in die Augen.  
  
"Gut." sagte Snape.  
  
"Diesmal kommt ihr damit durch, doch wenn sich das wiederholt gibt Strafarbeiten." sagte Snape und wies die beiden Mädchen sich zu setzten. Ginny blickte sich um und direkt in Harry´ s Augen. Dieser blickte sie zärtlich an, doch sie schaute sich weiter im Raum um. Auf einmal trafen ihre Augen auf eisig graue Augen und drohten darin zu ertrinken. Doch Hermione zog sie runter auf ihren Platz und so brach die Verbindung. Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und herein trat Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Was wünschen sie Professor?" fragte Snape.  
  
"Ich möchte einmal Mr. Malfoy heraus bitten." sagte Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Und wieso?" fragte Snape leicht neugierig. Ginny blickte Malfoy an und sah das er sich leicht unwohl fühlte.  
  
"Es gibt eine wichtige Nachricht. Und jetzt kommen sie, Mr. Malfoy." sagte Dumbledore und blickte leicht besorgt Malfoy an. Dieser stand langsam auf und ging dann im selben Tempo zur Tür. An der Tür angekommen blickte er sich noch einmal um und sah, dass Ginny ihn aufmerksam musterte. Als er auf dem Flur stand, fragte er Dumbledore:  
  
"Was ist los? Wieso holen sie mich aus dem Unterricht?"  
  
"Ich habe zwei schlechte und eine gute Nachricht." sagte Dumbledore und legte freundschaftlich eine Hand auf Draco´ s Schulter.  
  
"Die schlechten zuerst, bitte." sagte Draco und blickte Dumbledore etwas neugierig an.  
  
"Deine Mutter hatte einen Unfall. Sie liegt jetzt im St. Mungo Hospital. Dies war die eine schlecht. Die andere ist, das dein Vater an dem Unfall schuld war. Wir fanden ihn neben deiner, am Boden liegenden, Mutter verrückt lachend. Anscheinend hat er versucht sie zu töten. Er ist jetzt auf den Weg nach Azkaban." sagte Dumbledore und merkte wie Draco leicht zitterte.  
  
"Die gute Nachricht ist, dass deine Mutter aus dem Koma erwacht ist und es ihr sehr viel besser geht. Sie wünscht dich zu sehen." sprach Dumbledore weiter. Draco blickte Dumbledore an und fragte:  
  
"Wann kann ich sie sehen?"  
  
"Du wirst sofort nach dem Unterricht ins Hospital gebracht." sagte Dumbledore.  
  
"OK, ich gehe wieder rein." sagte Draco, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
  
"Armer Junge, ausgerechnet jetzt." murmelte Dumbledore und ging kopfschüttelnd weg.  
  
"Setzten sie sich wieder, Malfoy." sagte Snape und Draco setzte sich in Gedanken auf seinen Platz. In Gedanken folgte er dem Unterricht kein bisschen und Snape schien es nicht zu merken. Die Stunden vergingen und nur langsam und immer dachte Draco an seine Mutter. Er hatte seinem Vater alles zugetraut. Aber doch nicht das. Ja, sicher. Sein Vater hat Menschen gequält, gefoltert und auch getötet. Doch hätte er nie gedacht, dass er so weit gehen würde. Endlich war der Unterricht zu Ende und er lief sofort zu Dumbledore, der mit ihm Hogwart´ s verlies und nach London fuhr.  
  
"So, da sind wir." sagte Dumbledore, als sie vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers seiner Mutter standen.  
  
"Willst du alleine rein? Ich muss noch etwas mit den Ärzten klären." sprach Dumbledore und Draco nickte. Dumbledore verschwand in einem der zahllosen Räume und Draco drückte langsam die Klinke hinunter.  
  
"Hey Draco." begrüßte ihn seine Mutter leise flüsternd.  
  
"Hey Mom!" grüsste Draco zurück und nahm seine Mutter in den Arm.  
  
"Wie.." weiter kam Draco nicht, denn seine Mutter unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Nein, frag nicht. Später vielleicht. Ich bin noch nicht soweit." sagte sie und fasste Draco an die Hand.  
  
"Komm, erzähl mir von dem Mädchen." sagte sie und Draco blickte sie überrascht an.  
  
"Welches Mädchen?" fragte er irritiert zurück.  
  
"An das du die ganze Zeit denkst." antwortete sie und grinste ihn an.  
  
"Mom, ich weiß ehrlich nicht von wem du redest." sagte Draco leicht sauer.  
  
"Und ob du das weißt!" sagte seine Mom und fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Na gut." sagte Draco.  
  
"Na los! Komm schon! Wer ist sie? Wie hast du sie kennen gelernt?" fragte seine Mutter, die immer neugieriger wurde.  
  
"Also, das war so.....  
  
################Erinnerung################  
_  
Es war Valentinstag. Und Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, einen Ball zu veranstalten. Draco kotze es an. Er würde wieder mit Parkinson hingehen. Und nicht mit dem Mädchen dass er wollte. Sein Vater zwang ihn dazu. Er meinte, Pansy Parkinson wäre die perfekte Freundin für Draco. Doch dieser war anderer Meinung.  
  
"Draacciii!" hörte er Pansy kreischen.  
  
"Ja?" antwortete er genervt.  
  
"Sehe ich nicht wunderbar aus?" fragte ihn und drehte sich wild um ihre eigene Achse. Draco wunderte sich, dass ihr nicht schwindelig wurde.  
  
"Jaja. Jetzt komm schon." sagte Draco gelangweilt und blickte Pansy noch nicht einmal an. Langsam gingen sie zur Großen Halle und da sah er sie. In einem blauen Ballkleid, dass ihre Kurven noch mehr umschmeichelte. Sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und ein paar Locken fielen aus ihrer Frisur heraus, so dass es noch bezaubernder aussah. So sehr ihr Anblick ihn auch bezauberte kam er nicht darum hinweg Potter zu beleidigen. Er war einfach nur eifersüchtig.  
  
" Na, Potter. Ein Mädchen gefunden, dass für Geld mit dir zum Ball geht?" fragte er in seinem arrogantestem Ton. Weasley drehte sich um blickte ihn wutentbrannt an. Sie holte mit ihrer Hand aus und scheuerte Draco eine. Dieser hielt sich die Wange, die langsam rot anlief und Weasley´ s Handabdruck abzeichnete.  
  
"Halt die Klappe Malfoy. Harry hat es nicht nötig. Eher würde ich es dir zutrauen!" zischte Weasley und drehte sich um. Draco war so was von sauer auf Weasley, dass er Rache wollte. Doch eigentlich war nur sein Ego verletzt._  
  
################Erinnerung Ende################  
  
...be continued... 


	5. Verzweifelt, und doch geliebt

**Kapitel 4. Verzweifelt. Und doch geliebt.**   
  
Hach, ich hab grad "Desert Rose" von EvilTwin1 gelesen und muss imma noch heulen!  
Hoffe auf die Fortsetzung!  
Nun ja, jetzt geht's weidäääääääääääää:  
  
"So, da hast du also dein Herz verloren?" fragte seine Mutter neugierig. Sie blickte ihrem Sohn in die Augen und setzte dieses lächeln auf, dass jeder Teenager hasst.  
  
"Nein, nicht ganz." antwortete Draco und setzte sich zu seiner Mutter auf das Bett.  
  
"Na los! Jetzt versuch mich nicht zu ärgern." sagte Narzissa und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.  
  
"OK......  
  
################Erinnnerung################  
  
_Und schon würde die Tür geöffnet und alle strömten hinein. Draco sah, wie Potter und Weasley auseinander getrieben wurden.  
  
"So leicht, kommt sie nicht davon." sagte er leise.  
  
"Draci, hast du etwas gesagt?" fragte Pansy in einem Versuch, verführerisch zu klingen.  
  
"Nichts, was dich angeht." sagte Draco nur patzig und ging in die Halle hinein. Ruhig und gelassen setzte er sich an den Tisch, den er sich mit Blaise Zabini, dessen Partnerin Jota Leverson (meine Figur) aus dem Jahrgang unter ihnen und schließlich noch Pansy Parkinson, die Draco dauernd zuzwinkerte.  
  
"Mensch, Pansy scheint ja richtig auf Hochtouren zu sein!" flüsterte Blaise Draco zu, als Pansy Draco einen Punsch holen ging.  
  
"Sei still." sagte Draco nur. Er verfolgte die ganze Zeit Weasley, wie sie Potter suchte. Der schien es anscheinend nicht zu stören, dass Weasley fehlte, denn er tanzte gerade mit Cho Chang.  
  
"Na, gilt die Wette noch?" fragte Blaise jetzt Draco.  
  
"Natürlich." antwortete Draco mit einem Grinsen, dem kein Mädchen widerstehen konnte. (A/N: Dem ganzen Typen kann man doch nicht widerstehen! FG)  
  
"OK. Flint hat auch schon auf dich gesetzt." entgegnete Blaise und folgte jetzt auch Weasley, wie sie verzweifelt Potter suchte.  
  
"Es wird ja immer spannender." sagte Draco ironisch und stand auf.  
  
"Wohin?" fragte Blaise überrascht.  
  
"Meinen Wetteinsatz ausführen." flüsterte Draco und Blaise sah, dass Weasley sich hingesetzt hatte.  
  
"Na, viel Spaß." sagte Blaise und schon war Draco verschwunden.  
  
"Na, Wiesel. Hat dich Potter sitzen lassen?" fragte Draco eisig und blickte Weasley unverschämt an.  
  
"Na, Frettchen. Hat dich Parkinson sitzen lassen?" fragte Weasley im selben Ton zurück.  
  
"Wie hast du mich genannt?" fragte Draco zurück. Er würde langsam, aber sicher, sauer.  
  
"Frettchen." antwortete Weasley nur und säuberte sich anscheinend interessiert ihre Fingernägel.  
  
"Malfoy, du langweilst mich. Hast du nicht irgendwas interessantes zu sagen?" redete Ginny weiter.  
  
"Ja." antwortete Draco nur und blickte auf eine Stelle der Tanzfläche.  
  
"Und was?" fragte Weasley und unterdrückte anscheinend schwer ein gespieltes Gähnen.  
  
"Potter tanzt mit einem Mädchen." sagte Draco triumphierend lächelnd und beobachtete Weasley´ s Reaktion.  
  
"Was? Das kann nicht sein." sagte Weasley und lächelte wissend vor sich hin.  
  
"Anscheinend doch. Guck doch selber." sagte Draco. Sie sprang auf und blickte in die Richtung in die Draco zeigte. Und sah das, was sie nicht sehen wollte.  
  
"Nein, nein..." flüsterte Weasley und sah sich hektisch um. Sie drehte sich um und rannte auf den Ausgang der Großen Halle zu. Doch wurde sie von einer starken Hand festgehalten. Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah das Draco sie festhielt.  
  
"Was?" fragte sie bissig. Er blickte sie nur an zog sie hinter sich her.  
  
"Hey, wohin bringst du mich?" rief Weasley aufgebracht.  
  
"Wirst du sehen." sagte Draco und zog Weasley weiter Richtung Terrasse. Denn dort, war gerade Potter mit Cho Chang verschwunden._  
  
################Erinnerung Ende################  
  
"Ich wusste ja schon immer das du ein Casanova warst, aber das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Also nein, mein eigener Sohn benutz Mädchen." sagte Narzissa vorwurfsvoll und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich schlecht gehandelt habe. Aber ändern kann ich es jetzt auch nicht mehr." sagte Draco und lies den Kopf hängen.  
  
"Hast du dich wenigstens entschuldigt?" fragte seine Mutter hoffnungsvoll. Doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Dann tu das gefälligst. Und zwar so schnell es geht." sagte seine Mutter und wies ihn mit einem Blick aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Draußen wartete Dumbledore auf ihn. Schweigend nickte er Draco zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwart´ s.  
  
...be continued.... 


	6. Lady in red

** Kapitel 5. Lady in red**  
  
"Na, Hermione. Hast du Lust mit mir und Harry zum Quidditchfeld zu gehen? Unser Team hat doch jetzt Training." fragte Ron Hermione, beim Mittagessen.  
  
"Nein, Ginny und ich werden noch Hausaufgaben machen und danach noch den Abend miteinander verbringen. Reiner Mädchenabend." antwortete Hermione und sagte dann noch:  
  
"Ich glaub, ihr solltet auch erstmal euren Zaubertrankaufsatz schreiben!"  
  
"Typisch Hermione!" stöhnte Ron und verschwand mit Harry Richtung Quidditchfeld. Hermione zog Ginny in den Mädchen-Schlafsaal.  
  
"Ich dachte, wir lernen?" fragte Ginny Hermione irritiert.  
  
"Nein, du erzählst jetzt weiter!" sagte Hermione und pflanzte sich auf Ginny´ s Bett und holte eine Tüte Muggel- Süßigkeiten heraus. Auf der Tüte stand: Haribo Gummibären.  
  
"Was ist denn das hier?" fragte Ginny neugierig.  
  
"Das sind Gummibären! Einfach lecker." antwortete Hermione und stopfte sich ein paar in den Mund. Genüsslich kauend reichte sie Ginny die Tüte.  
  
"Los, erzähl." forderte Hermione, nachdem Ginny sich auch ein paar Gummibärchen genommen hatte.  
  
"Muss das sein?" fragte Ginny.  
  
"Jaaa.." sagte Hermione und Ginny fing an:  
  
################Erinnnerung################  
  
_"Was soll das, Malfoy?" kreischte Ginny. Malfoy grinste nur und zog sie weiter.  
  
"Wart es ab." sagte er nur und schon waren sie bei der Tür zu Terrasse angekommen.  
  
"Jetzt stell dich nich so an und komm." knurrte Malfoy, als Ginny sich am Türrahmen festklammerte.  
  
"Und ob ich das mache!" sagte Ginny störrisch.  
  
"Jetzt mach schon! Die andere gucken schon." flüsterte Malfoy, Ginny in die Ohren. Ginny schaute sich um und erschrak. Alle, die in der Nähe der Terrassentür standen, flüsterten jetzt und guckten sie verwirrt an.  
  
"OK, ich komme ja schon." gab Ginny dann doch nach. Malfoy zog sie nach draußen und stellte sich mit ihr an das Geländer, von dem man den See sehen konnte.  
  
"Gute Entscheidung." sagte Malfoy und zog Ginny an sich.  
  
"Ich liebe diesen Anblick." flüsterte Malfoy kaum hörbar.  
  
"WOW, du zeigst mal Gefühlsregungen?" fragte Ginny ungläubig.  
  
"Ja, manchmal. Aber nur manchmal." sagte Malfoy und schaute dabei Ginny genauer an. Sie sah an sich selber runter und strich sich nervös das Kleid glatt.  
  
"Ist dir nicht gut?" fragte Ginny und schaute Malfoy direkt in die Augen. Im Hintergrund wurde gerade 'Lady in red' angestimmte und Chris de Burgh´ s Stimme hallte in der Halle wieder.  
  
(A/N: Jetzt alle Mädels aufpassen)  
  
"Doch. Ganz besonders in deiner Gegenwart." flüsterte Malfoy und kam kaum merklich immer näher. Ginny hielt den Atem an. Um ihr herum verschwand alles. Außer dieses eine Lied.  
  
I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
  
"Was.." weiter kam Ginny nicht, denn Malfoy stoppte den Satz, indem er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Ginny fühlte, als wenn sie schweben würde.  
  
They' re looking for a little romance  
  
Given half a chance  
  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
  
Sie lies sich in seine Arme fallen und erwiederte seinen Kuss stürmisch. Immer stürmischer wurde ihr Kuss und Ginny krallte sich beinahe in Malfoy´ s Nacken fest.  
  
Or that highlights in your hair  
  
That catch your eyes  
  
I have been blind  
  
Malfoy schob sie leicht weg und flüsterte:  
  
"Nicht hier. Nicht vor den anderen." Er nahm Ginny bei der hand und zog sie die Treppe hinunter, die zum Seeufer führte. Immer noch hörte Ginny dieses Lied.  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me  
  
Cheek to cheek  
  
There's nobody here  
  
Malfoy nahm sie an die Hand. Fragend schaute sie ihn an.  
  
"Lass uns tanzen." flüsterte Malfoy und zog sie näher an sich. Langsam fingen sie an zu tanzen.  
  
It's just you and me  
  
It's where I wanna be  
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
  
Ginny fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Für sie hätten sie die ganze Zeit so weitertanzen können_.  
  
################Erinnnerung Ende################  
  
Hermione war den Tränen nah.  
  
"Oh nein, wie schön." sprach sie leise. Kaum hörbar. Ginny hatte sich beim Erzählen in Hermione´ s Arm gekuschelt und streckte sich nun. Hermione schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak.  
  
"Hey, lass uns runter gehen. Es gibt Abendessen." sagte Hermione und stand auf.  
  
"Ja, ich komme sofort nach." antwortete Ginny und blieb noch auf dem Bett liegen.  
  
"Jetzt häng nicht den Erinnerungen hinterher. Das Leben geht weiter." sagte Hermione, ging zurück zum Bett, zog Ginny hoch und schleifte sie in die Große Halle. Dort angekommen, blickte sich Ginny um und sah dann eisig- graue Augen. Schnell blickte sie weg, denn ihr stiegen die Tränen wieder in die Augen.  
  
...be continued...  



	7. Der Entschluss

Nach langer, langer Zeit gibt es ein neues Chapter! Ich bin so stolz auf mich. Ihr könnt alle Viciousdragon danken......sie hat mir ordentlich innen Hintern getreten...  
  
**Kapitel 6.Der Entschluss**  
  
Am Esstisch angekommen setzten sich Hermione und Ginny etwas weiter von Ron und Harry weg und schaufelten sich etwas Essen auf den Teller. Ginny´ s Blick glitt immer wieder von Harry nach Malfoy und zurück. Langsam nervte es Hermione und so fragte sie:  
  
"Erzähl doch weiter." Ginny nickte nur und begann zu erzählen.  
  
"Also....  
  
################Erinnerung################  
  
_Malfoy blickte Ginny immer wieder tief in die Augen und immer wieder hatte sie Angst, das ihre Beine nachgeben würden, da sie sich anfühlten wie Irische Butter in der Sommerhitze.  
  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
  
"Du, ich muss dir etwas gestehen." sagte Malfoy sachte. Ginny blickte erstaunt. Was musste er ihr sagen? Leichte Panik überfiel sie.  
  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
  
"Wie soll ich es bloß sagen? Es ist so schwer." Malfoy konnte sich nur schwer ein Lächeln unterdrücken, das sah Ginny.  
  
"Sag schon." sagte sie ungeduldig. Langsam bekam sie es mit der Angst.  
  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me  
  
Cheek to cheek  
  
"Es ist so." sagte Malfoy langsam. Er wollte, dass sie in Panik geraten sollte. Sie wusste es.  
  
"Wie?" fragte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme nach.  
  
There' s nobody here  
  
It's just you and me  
  
It's where I wanna be  
  
"Ich liebe dich nicht. Es war alles eine Wette." rückte er knallhart mit der Wahrheit heraus. Ginny sah ihn fassungslos an. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Sie wollte etwas sagen. Doch schloss sich ihr Mund nur wieder und sie sah Malfoy nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
  
I never will forget the way you look tonight  
  
"Du warst nichts weiter als nur eine Wette. Hach, dein Gesicht müsstest du mal sehen. Echt lustig." sagte er lachend und wand sich von Ginny ab.  
  
"Schönen Abend noch." verabschiedete er sich noch immer lachend und stieg die Treppe zur Großen Halle wieder hoch. Ginny fiel auf die Knie und nun endlich fing sie an zu weinen. Weinte bis sie keine Träne mehr entbehren konnte. Weinte bis sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte.  
  
Sie wollte sich nie wieder verarschen lassen. Nie wieder das Opfer sein. Sie wusste, dass es schwer sein würde. Doch würde sie das schon irgendwie hinbekommen.  
  
Sie lief ebenfalls die Treppe hoch, doch ging sie durch einen Seiteneingang in die Eingangshalle und verschwand Richtung Gryffindorturm. Das Ende des Liedes bekam sie nicht mehr mit._  
  
################Erinnerung Ende################  
  
"Oh nein. Das ist ja schrecklich." stieß Hermione erschüttert aus, als Ginny geendet hatte. Und somit richtete sie alle Blicke der Gryffindor´ s auf sich.  
  
"Ich hab tatsächlich vergessen zu schreiben, dass die Trolle sich nur mit Wasser waschen das mit Schweineblut vermischt gemischt ist." fuhr sie fort um die anderen abzulenken. Es klappte und so widmete sich Hermione wieder ganz alleine Ginny. Dieses blickte wieder einmal zum Slytherintisch. Und diesmal wurde ihr Blick erwidert.  
  
...be continued...  



	8. Wichtige Autoren Anmerkung

_**Wichtige Autoren Anmerkung:**_

Ich habe heute die 9te Review zum 7. Kapitel bekommen und das hat mich umgehauen. Denn ich war in der letzten Zeit sowas von auf meine neuen FanFics konzentriert, dass ich diese hier vergessen hab. Und dass, obwohl sie eine entscheidende Rolle in meiner „Karriere" als HP-FF-Autorin ist/war/immer bleiben wird.

Momentan sieht es so aus das ich erst ab dem 13.12.2004 weiterschreiben kann. Eher gesagt hochladen, denn ich habe momentan nur meinen PC und kein Internet. Außerdem bekomme ich am 11.12.2004 einen neuen PC und dann muss ich erst mal alles vom Alten auf den Neuen schieben usw.

Ich verspreche euch hoch und heilig, dass ihr Weihnachten ein Weihnacht´s Spezial bekommt! Dies beinhaltet zwei neue Kapitel, Outtakes und ein Blick hinter die Kulissen. Stellts euch wie ne DVD vor mit vielen Extra´s! Außerdem werde ich parallel eine Song-Fanfiction hochladen, die zu dieser FF gehört.

Also, ich hoffe, dass reicht als Widergutmachung!!

**_Kisses Beggü aka beckymalfoy aka Dragonies_**


End file.
